Come Together
Come Together is the 3rd episode of Luke 10: Omega Alien. Plot On board Vilgax's ship Sunder is on his knees bleeding from his face. (Sunder): The wielder of the Omnitrix beat me...He has began mastering it's powers. It won't be long until he- (Vilgax's voice from the shadows): SILENCE! I know you failed, Sunder. That's why I'm sending in better bounty hunters. You have never failed me before. You deserve something. (Sunder): Really? (Vilgax): Yes...you have fifteen seconds to leave this ship or else every blaster will destroy. Starting now. Sunder's eyes widen and he leaps on his hoverboard and smashes through the window which is sealed by on board systems. (Voice): A D-14? A buff alien wearing full grey armor and carrying his own hoverboard. He gestures to it. (Alien): My hoverboard's a V-19...the fastest one in this galaxy. That's why they call me Hoverboard. Two other aliens come out of the shadows. One is a bronze colored alien that looks like a crab. The other is a tall alien in purple armor decked out with weapons of all kinds. '' (Vilgax): Kraab, Sixsix, Hoverboard. I'm glad you could join me. (Sixsix): Fruya, fruya. Horkari begen? (Kraab): Sixsix's right. Just cut to the chase. (Vilgax): Very well. I'm sending you to Earth. Bring me the O-Megatrix and claim your reward. (Sixsix): Kuzu lakof minu referegardin. (Kraab): Couldn't have said it better myself. Ready tall and mysterious? (Hoverboard): Yeah. Let's get this over with. End Scene ''Luke and Keith are in school. Keith is paying attention to the teacher, while Luke stares bored at the clock. Then the bell rings Luke leaps up. (Luke): Yes! (Teacher): -and write me a report of what you did this summer. Luke and Keith walk outside and get on the bus. (Luke): Summer vacation I thought it would never come. (Keith): Yeah. Now you can run around playing hero twice as easily. (Luke): What's wrong with that? The bus drives off. Meanwhile in the shadows under a large tree. Hoverboard watches. '' End Scene ''In the desert Keith is holding a note pad and a pen. Luke is standing in front of him. (Luke): Alright. Omegawhatchamacallit test number uno! He slams down on the dial. Le epic transformation sequence. He grows orange fur all over and loses his eyes and he becomes more bestial. He roars. (Keith): Whoa. Which one is that? (Wildmutt): *grunts* (Keith): You...can't talk...can you? (Wildmutt): *whine* (Keith): Well...do something. Wildmutt leaps onto Keith and begins to lick him (Keith): H-hey cut it out! Keith pushes Wildmutt off and stands up. (Keith): Alright so your a big dog with no eyes. So what? (Wildmutt): *grunt. sniff* Wildmutt begins to sniff the ground. He then bounds away as Kraab bursts from the Earth. (Kraab): Ah, yes. I got here first. (turns to Wildmutt) A Vulpimancer? Bad choice. (Keith): ...Vulpmancer? (Kraab): Idiot, human. The O-Megatrix turns you into alien forms from across this galaxy. You filthy Earthlings have barely scratched the surface of what it can do. (Keith): Hey, Luke. Why don't you scratch his surface. (Wildmutt): *happy grunt* Wildmutt tackles Kraab and begins to scratch his face. Kraab grabs him with his big pincer arm and throws him away. (Kraab): Crazy mutt. (Keith): No, no. Wildmutt. (Wildmutt): *grunt* Kraab fires a laser at Wildmutt, knocking him back. (Wildmutt): *whimper* Wildmutt reverts. Luke groans. (Keith): Luke! Keith helps Luke up. (Keith) Are you okay? (Luke): No. But we need to get out of here! Luke points to the sky where Sixsix and Hoverboard are flying close. Luke and Keith run to a nearby abandoned town. Kraab, Sixsix and Hoverboard surround them. Just then they are knocked back by a purple energy blast. A young girl with black hair beckons them to follow her. (Girl): Come with me if you want to live. (Keith): I've heard that one before! They all escape into an old Saloon. They hide behind a counter. (Luke): Who are you? (Skyler): My name is Skyler. (Luke): I'm Luke. (Skyler): I know I saw you fighting that big grey guy the other day. (Luke): Sunder? (Skyler): Really? His name is Sunder. And he has an axe. (Keith): Yeah...this whole week has been really weird. (Skyler): It's going to get weirder. Is that watch of yours recharged? She stands up and flips up her cloak's hood. (Luke, stands up): Hey...I remember you. You distracted Sunder with your awesome energy powers. (Skyler): Yeah. I don't know how I can do that either. (Keith): However you've used to fight aliens? (Skyler): Right. Now I'm helping you. We seem to share the same goals. We like to fight aliens. Not to mention we're all really young. (Keith): Hey I'm eleven! (Luke): Only ten. (Skyler): Same here. Then the wall is busted down and Sixsix stands there. (Sixsix): Bukuoa larthekgyx rhine da! (Skyler): Is that watch recharged!? (Luke): Oh yeah it is! Luke transforms. His body is covered in turqouise crystals that envelop him entirely he grows large shards on his back. (Diamondhead): Diamondhead! Diamondhead charges at Sixsix swinging his fists. Sixsix dodges easily and fires a missile at point blank range. Diamondhead is knocked back through the wall. Where Kraab attacks him with a laser. Diamondhead raises his arms to block the laser which harmlessly bounces off. (Diamondhead): Whoa. I can reflect back laser beams? Cool! He then times out. Hoverboard flies behind him and scoops him up. He flies into the abandoned jail. He throws Luke into a cell. (Hoverboard): A terran child in control of the O-Megatrix. (Luke): My name is Luke. And what's it to you, Bounty Hunter!? Hoverboard's mask retracts revealing him to be the same species as Diamondhead. (Hoverboard): Because I'm not a bounty hunter. (Luke): Wait, what!? (Hoverboard/Tetrax): My name is Tetrax. Although Sixsix and Kraab know me as Hoverboard. I was sent here to retrieve the O-Megatrix and return it to its creator, Azmuth. However with Kraab and Sixsix out there we'll never survive if we try to escape. (Luke): Even if I transformed none of my aliens are match for him. (Tetrax): Your not using your head, Luke. Stop choosing the aliens that are the strongest and pick the ones that are the smartest. Luke nods and transforms. (Grey Matter): Will this do? (Tetrax): Galvans are some of the smartest creatures in the next three, arguably five, galaxies. (Grey Matter): All right. Let's do this. Characters * Luke Tennyson * Keith Tennyson * Skyler Noel (first appearance) * Tetrax Shard (first appearance) Villains * Sunder * Sixsix (first appearance) * Kraab (first appearance) Aliens * Wildmutt (first appearance) * Diamondhead (first appearance) * Grey Matter (first appearance) Category:Episodes